


Veteran

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drabble, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch





	Veteran

Flippy sometimes thinks about what was most traumatizing about the war. People ask him, “what do you remember most?” and he responds with the guns, the sounds, the whole shebang of it all. How he fought, how he killed, how he did war and survived. He can't even remember winning, he doesn't think he _did_ win. But the reality isn't any of that. Nothing haunts him as much as this. He tries to tell people of these wonders, but no one cares for that side of war.

Flippy swears, one day he'll tell them. Good, and bad. All of it.


End file.
